coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9930 (20th November 2019)
Plot Claudia takes Ken to the medical centre to have his cough seen to. Daniel is told about the stolen laptop. Billy can't find his church diary. He invites Paul to move into the flat now that they're a couple again. James gets drunk and stays the night with a lad called Dan. The Barlows worry about Daniel's non-reaction to the news about the laptop. David decides to formally adopt Max and asks Shona to adopt Max and Lily. Shona had been thinking the same. Craig tells Billy about another burglary, in Inkerman Street. Billy becomes concerned that the victim could be one of his parishioners. James realises he's left his phone at Dan's and panics at the thought that he'll show up at the grounds to return it. Daniel demands to know what the police are doing to find his laptop. Craig calms him down by offering to go round the pawn shops with him to see if it's been sold on. James doesn't remember where Dan lives as he was too drunk. He and Michael drive round Stockport hoping to jog his memory. Billy confirms that the burglary victim was Mrs Rogerson, who was robbed while she was at church. He believes that the thief is the same one who robbed Daniel and has his diary. As Bernie had his office key, he and Paul believe that she took it. Vicky shows up in the Street looking for Michelle but bumps into Robert instead. Gemma tells Paul that Bernie was at the hospital with her this morning so can't have burgled Mrs Rogerson. Vicky doesn't give Robert the time of day. Daniel spots what he believes to be his laptop inside a glass cabinet at Cash Adapter but shopkeeper Barry Morgan doesn't let him inspect it when he hears the reason why. David and Shona tell the kids their adoption plans. Max is keen as long as he can still see Marion Logan. David is disappointed that his response wasn't more enthusiastic. Paul discovers a holdall stashed under the stairs at No.5, stuffed full of valuables. In desperation, Daniel grabs a golf club and smashes a television, threatening to do over the whole shop unless Barry hands over the laptop. Barry presses a panic button. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Shona Platt - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Enquiry Officer - Paul Stenton *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Barry Morgan - Mark Chatterton Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield Police Station - Enquiry desk *Cash Adapter Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Paul harbours suspicions of Bernie; Daniel resolves to find his stolen laptop; and James seeks Michael’s help to keep his secret from coming out. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,898,309 viewers (14th place). Category:2019 episodes